Vehicle seat adjustment systems are known in the art.
A typical vehicle seat has many adjustable aspects such as seat back inclination, lumbar support, seat tilt, and vertical and horizontal seat position. Each of these adjustable aspects requires one or more devices, such as stepper motors, to carry out the desired adjustment operation.
One known system includes the use of numerous, separate, manually actuatable switches for controlling the numerous adjustment devices. These switches are mounted either on an armrest of the vehicle or on the side of the seat. This known system is not intuitive because the switches are often not seen by the user and the function of each switch may not be obvious until the switch is activated.
Another known system for controlling seat adjustment devices includes a metaphoric switch assembly. The switches for controlling the adjustment devices are located in close proximity to one another and only a few tactile actuators are used to operate the switches. The actuators are shaped like the seat back and the seat bottom, and are a representation, or a metaphor, of the seat. However, because the numerous switches are operated by only a few actuators, the switch assembly is relatively complex, with multiple contacts and many moving parts.